


[Podfic] Water Will Hold You

by thegraceofdarkness



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Season/Series 03, Post-Season/Series 03 Finale, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegraceofdarkness/pseuds/thegraceofdarkness
Summary: “If I were to die,” Armin says, serious now, “I’d want to drown.”Jean tightens his grip on his own piece of bread so as not to drop it – when bread falls, it’s a sin, someone told him once, picking a baguette up and wiping the dust off with a sleeve – and thinks don’t, don’t, don’t, don’t you even dare.They were so stupid once, thinking they had wings.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	[Podfic] Water Will Hold You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Water Will Hold You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817554) by [tin_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tin_girl/pseuds/tin_girl). 



Length: 00:17:37

  
**Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/vr9kg1hwldtcg6i/Water_Will_hold_you_-_tin_girl%252C_thegraceofdarkness.mp3/file) **(32.74 MB)** **|**[M4A](http://www.mediafire.com/file/pcpe5zgtz6r2c09/Water-Will-hold-you-tin_girl_-thegraceofdarkness.m4a/file) **(16.17 MB)**

or listen to it here:

**Author's Note:**

> I am incredibly grateful to the talented [tin_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tin_girl/pseuds/tin_girl) for giving me permission to do this recording. If you've enjoyed this story, please leave them some feedback.
> 
> ************  
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://thegraceofdarkness.tumblr.com/).


End file.
